


Frog Legs

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Food, frog legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Someone orders frog legs at Tiana's Palace.





	Frog Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in November 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Someone requests frogs legs at Tiana's restaurant. What is her and Naveen's reaction?"

Tiana’s restaurant had been open a year and a half when it happened.

Naveen was this particular diner’s server for the evening and when the diner, in a thick Cajun accent has asked for frog legs of all things, Naveen’s face blanched noticeably. 

Naveen resisted the urge to yell in Maldonian at the diner, finding the idea upsetting, but he took a deep breath to compose himself and said, in a reasoned voice, “I will speak with the chef. Feel free to look though our menu some more, ça va?” before he left for the kitchen, where Tiana was both cooking and directing the kitchen staff.

“Hey, darlin’?” Naveen asked, as he watched her work on a big pot of gumbo.

“Yeah, Naveen?” she asked, patiently.

“We don’t serve frog legs, do we?” he asked, slowly, feeling uncomfortable asking the question. 

“What?! Of course not!” she exclaimed, jumping in surprise. “Never!”

“Okay, okay, good. A patron asked for that, and… I, come on, frog legs kept us alive in the bayou! It just _feels_ wrong.”

Tiana nodded, understanding. 

“I don’t think I could make them without feeling bad,” Tiana muttered to herself. She then spoke a little louder and said, “I’ll go speak with the patron.”

With Naveen by her side, she told the patron, “I’m terribly sorry but we do not serve frog legs here. Feel free to choose something else from the menu and I’ll have your server bring some complimentary beignets to compensate. Have a great dining experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> The word ça va means "okay/all right" in French.


End file.
